Chloe's Special Valentine Gift
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe celebrates Valentine's Day with Splinter and the turtles and gives each of them a special gift.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Chloe's Special Valentine Gift**

The turtles were decorating the lair with Valentine decorations. Their nine year old friend Chloe Calls was planning to come over in a couple hours.

Just then, April O'Neil and Casey Jones entered the lair. They were surprised to see all the Valentine decorations.

"What's with all the decorations?" Casey asked.

"I'm actually wondering the same thing," April said.

"We're still going to that Italian restaurant, right?"

"That's right."

"Casey, April, what brings you here?" Leo asked.

"I thought the two of you had a date tonight," Raph said.

"We do," Casey said. "At this Italian restaurant."

"Our reservations are in less than an hour so we really need to get going," April said.

"Have a nice time," Donny said.

"Not to mention a romantic evening," Mikey said.

April and Casey left the lair joining hands. The turtles went back to preparing for Chloe's arrival for the Valentine party.

* * *

Chloe entered the lair a while later with a rectangular gift box which she put on the sofa. She was impressed with the Valentine decorations and refreshments set up on a card table.

"What do you think?" Mikey asked, referring to the refreshments.

"You did a marvelous job," Chloe said.

"Help yourself."

"OK."

Chloe got a cup and poured some Pepsi® into it. Then she got a plate and put a few chocolate covered strawberries and a couple peanut butter chocolate hearts on it. The turtles got some refreshments for themselves. Then all of them headed for the entertainment area, sat down in various places, and started in on their refreshments.

"Chloe, what's that box on the sofa?" Leo asked.

"Those are your Valentine's Day gifts," Chloe replied.

"Could we see them?" Raph asked.

"Sure," Chloe replied.

"We also have something for you," Mikey said.

"I'll go get it," Donny offered, standing up and then leaving the entertainment area.

Chloe chatted with Leo, Mikey, and Raph. A few minutes later, Donny came back with a package and handed it to her. Chloe opened her gift and was amazed with what she saw. Inside was a small box of peanut butter chocolates, a small box of message hearts, a small bag of gummy hearts, and a travel size Tetris® game.

"These are really great," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around each turtle who returned the gesture. Then Chloe handed her gifts out which happened to be a personalized Valentine message for each turtle.

Raph opened his Valentine gift from Chloe. He was impressed by what he read.

**R**acing through the city on your shell cycle.

**E**nergetic through and through.

**D**aring all the way.

Happy Valentine's Day, Raph

Chloe

Mikey opened his Valentine gift from Chloe. He was touched by what he read.

**O**utgoing all around.

**R**adiant with a smile.

**A**wesome cooking skills.

**N**ice to hang with.

**G**reat in enjoying life.

**E**nthusiastic with a happy personality.

Happy Valentine's Day, Mikey

Chloe

Leo opened his Valentine gift from Chloe. He was amazed by what he read.

**B**eing the best you can be.

**L**eading in all situations when the need arises.

**U**nited alongside your brothers.

**E**ager to defeat all evil.

Happy Valentine's Day, Leo

Chloe

Donny opened his Valentine gift from Chloe. He was moved by what he read.

**P**erseverance is your key.

**U**nderstanding is your strength.

**R**espectful and kind to others.

**P**atient with electronics.

**L**oyal to your brothers and Sensei.

**E**xcellent use of your mind.

Happy Valentine's Day, Donny

Chloe

"How do you like your gifts?" Chloe asked.

The turtles all told Chloe that they really loved their gifts. Just then, Splinter entered the room and Chloe handed him a gift. Splinter opened the package. It turned out to be a framed drawing with the turtles surrounding Splinter.

"This is a very wonderful gift, Miss Calls," Splinter said.

"Glad you like it," Chloe said.

The turtles and Chloe put their gifts on the coffee table. Then they went back to eating food, drinking soda, and talking about various things while Splinter hung the framed drawing on the wall.

After Chloe had gone home a couple hours later and Splinter had retired to his room, the turtles cleaned up from the party. Then they said good night to each other and headed for their bedrooms.

The End


End file.
